The Church of Hot Addiction
by NoLongerInUseSorry
Summary: Minako is at the bar with Usagi again, and she just isn't up for it tonight. That is until a certain song starts and a Perfect Stranger decides to dance with her. Then... she still only wants to leave, but she wants to bring the girl with her.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Sailor Moon _or characters or _the Church of Hot Addiction_

The Church of Hot Addiction

Minako was at the bar with Usagi, who was trying to find her a boyfriend once again. She was sort of tired of all of the blind dates and bar hopping. She had tried to tell Usagi this before, but it had failed… epically.

"How about him Mina-chan? He's cute." Usagi said pointing.

"His face is unproportioned and he is _blonde_ I can't date a blonde I'm blonde!" Minako said, it was just an excuse though. He was _cute_ if you were into men.

"Jeez Mina you're such a snob." Usagi laughed.

"Why don't you go hang out with Mamoru he seems… lonely." She said, motioning to all of the young women throwing themselves at him. Usagi yelped and dashed off. Just as she ran off Minako could not believe it when _that _song started playing.

She loved that song… She grinned and went to the middle of the mostly empty dance floor.

_Just let me ask you Hey, _

_Have you heard of my religion?_

_It's called the Church of Hot Addiction_

Minako started swaying to the music, the sway of her hips exotic and seductive. People stared openly at how incredibly _sexy_ she looked dressed in a short and too tight orange shirt and skirt.

_And we believe that God has lust for everything_

_Because now_

_The time has come for your devotion_

People started to clear the dance floor while she swayed, the men and some women wanted to enjoy watching it and the rest knew they could not compete with the sexual aura Minako exuded. She remained oblivious to their leaving as she tangled one hand in her hair.

_And you already got the notion _

_Of what I need so give it, just give it, just give it to me_

_You're willing, I'm waiting just turn out the lights_

Minako made a sweeping motion and was somewhat surprised to have gentle yet possessive hands encircle her waste as she moved, but they did not hinder her at all and they seemed to know what they were doing. If they could keep up then let them join.

_Tonight I am the drug you can't deny_

_Tonight G-A-B-E gonna get you high_

_My light is electric, hey hey hey_

Minako found the way the person she was grinding up against very hot. She was even a little aroused and _damn_ could the person behind her move! She did not even mind the way the persons hands roamed her front, and the did not mind Minako's arms around their neck.

_My light is electric yeah, hey hey hey_

_My light is electric, hey hey hey _

_My light is electric yeah, hey hey hey_

The woman's (because there was no way in Hell this person was a man with the soft curves, gentle hands, and long silky hair was a man) hand found their way just below her breasts and she wanted desperately for her to touch her.

_My light is electric_

_Just let me tell you hey you gotta get the Cobra bless now _

_You're really only selling sex now_

The woman's breath on Minako's neck almost drove her over the edge. She could feel the wetness in-between her legs. They dropped low quickly making the crowd cheer. If this woman wasn't blonde she was taking her home.

_But I can pay the price you charge for what I need_

_Because I, I've got a nasty new compulsion and you've already got a notion of what I need_

_So give it, just give it, just give it to me _

One of the woman's hands cupped her breast and one drifted lower to her a few inches above where she wanted it. Minako's arousal now was almost painful, she tangled her fingers yet again in the woman's hair.

_You're willing I'm waiting. Turn out the lights_

_Tonight I am the drug you can't deny_

_Tonight G-A-B-E gonna get you high_

The woman sang the words into Minako's ear and _that voice_! Minako did not fucking care if she was blonde. She was bringing her home. She spun around so their fronts were now against each other, and the sexual intensity increased.

_My light is electric_

_Tonight I am the Drug you can't deny_

_Tonight G-A-B-E gonna get you high_

Minako ground into the woman, who was too beautiful for words. Her amethyst eyes had a predatory gleam and her raven hair was asking to be pulled. Their lips moved near centimeters away from each other and she was dying to close the distance…

_My light is electric, hey hey hey_

_My light is electric yeah, hey hey hey_

_My light is electric, hey hey hey_

_My light is electric yeah, hey hey hey_

The woman's hands now groped Minako and Minako's arms were around her neck. They moved perfectly in sync, it could not have been more hot, seductive, or erotic if it had been planned and practiced.

_My light is electric yeahhh_

_I've got electric eyes_

_And I can get you high_

The sexual tension seemingly increased as it went on, their gazes were locked. Minako begged with her eyes to be touched more, and the raven's eyes said she would love to oblige… if Minako was good.

_I've got electric eyes_

_I'm gonna get you _

As the music slowed for this small portion their lips closed to were the gap could be filled by the slightest movement of the head. Their hips swayed together and… the woman twirled Minako back around.

_Tonight I am the drug you can't deny_

_Tonight G-A-B-E gonna get you high_

_My light is, light is, light is_

They ground into each other, as if trying to become one. Minako had thoughts about becoming… one. Minako licked her lips in anticipation as the raven's hands roamed her body and they swayed at a fast pace.

_Tonight I am the drug you can't deny_

_Tonight G-A-B-E gonna get you high_

_My light is, light is, light is_

The woman dipped her cold fingers into the front of her skirt, but just barely. Still it was enough to drive Minako _insane_. She even moaned ever so slightly. The woman pulled her shirt up a slight bit with the other hand as well.

_Tonight I am the drug you can't deny_

_Tonight G-A-B-E gonna get you high_

_My light is electric_

They thrust a few times and there was cheering, the raven spun her again so they were pressed against each other. Their quick sway and hot movements drove them and most of the bar customers crazy.

_Tonight I am the drug you can't deny_

_Tonight G-A-B-E gonna get you high_

_My light is electric, hey hey hey_

There was groping and roaming from both of the girls now. Minako squeezed her ass and loved it's firmness, the woman worked out. She was now nipping Minako's chin and neck, making Minako moan uncontrollably.

_My light is electric yeah, hey hey hey_

_My light is electric, hey hey hey_

_My light is electric yeah, hey hey hey _

Their lips now were as close to touching as they had been before the second spin. Their hands still roamed and they still thrust and swayed to the music, all of the bar patrons eyes on them even seemed to _increase_ the tension.

_My light is electric, hey hey hey My light is electric, yeah, hey hey heyMy light is electric, hey hey heyMy light is electric, yeah_

Their lips finally closed after what seemed like eternity, the ravens tongue seemingly thrust into her mouth. Minako moaned loudly and eagerly kissed back. After a few minutes they finally broke apart and Minako seemed dazed.

The entire bar erupted in a loud cheer and Minako laughed softly. "Hi…" Minako said, almost shyly. Her arms still around the girls neck. The girls arms still around her waist.

"Hi I'm Rei."

"I'm Minako." She grinned, seductively. Minako opened her mouth to invite rei home with her. "Would you like to-"

"AINO MINAKO what in the hell was _that_?" Usagi asked rushing over and tearing Minako away from Rei before dragging her off. Minako looked over to Rei when she was being dragged out to see a mischievous smile on her face.

On their way home Usagi wouldn't stop ranting about how Minako 'never told her she was a lesbian'. She had tried, Usagi just did not listen. Minako stuffed her hands in her pocket and found something. Pulling it out she grinned.

_Hino Rei- Head Miko of Hikawa Shrine_

_Personal 653-9672_

_Shrine 738-9547_

_**Call me~ **_

Minako grinned, the "Call Me~" was hand written.


End file.
